


Miraculous Ladybug SHORTS: Adrien's First Sleepover!

by Anime_4_Otakus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_4_Otakus/pseuds/Anime_4_Otakus
Summary: It's Adrien's birthday, and after alot of begging, his father allows him to have a few friends over to spend the night.This is my first fan fic so I you all like it! I'll only post a paragraph per chapter to have a bit of suspense and to make it seem longer. Hope you enjoy! :)





	1. Sleepover!

"Father please! I'll even do that underwear photo shoot I've been refusing to do! Please father, just this once!" Adrien mustered up his best puppy dog eyes and his father sighed. "Fine, but just three friends." Mr.Arrests agrees and walks off to his office with Mrs.Natalie right behind him. "Plagg, did you hear that!? My first birthday sleepover! Well, my first sleepover EVER." Adrien celebrates as he shuts his room door. Plagg flies out of Adrien's shirt pocket and onto his desk sighing. "Have you even decided who you are going to invite? Or even what snacks you'll have? My vote goes to camembert cheese." Adrien smiles, a smile that could replace the sun, at Plagg. "Of course I know who I'm going to invite! It's just... I'm not sure if one will actually come..." Adrien pauses thinking, then gets an idea. "I'll just ask her friend to make sure she comes!" Adrien smiles once more and immediately grabs his phone and begins to text his friends the invitation.


	2. The Guests Arrive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now Adriens birthday and his guests have arrived!

The next day Adrien' s door bell rings, it was the guests! Adrien slides down the grand staircase railing and quickly swings open the door. There standing before him is Nino, Alya, and Marinette all holding gifts in their hands. "Happy birthday!" Nino and Alya shout handing over their gifts. "Happy birthday..." Marinette nervously chuckles and shyly hands over her gift. Marinette had spent hours making a hat for him. She was even up late the night before adding the finishing touches. She was extra happy today because not only did he invite her over, but he was actually getting her gift this time knowing its from her! She was nervous about today so she brought Tikki along in her bag. "Well lets go up to my game room and play on my new system. Can you believe my dad got me it for my birthday!?" Adrien was ecstatic, and everyone around him could tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post another later cuz its 2:39am right now for me. It should be posted around 3 or four pm.


	3. Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette get closer, and play some games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 100 hits! I really appreciate it!

"Just set your bags and gifts on my bed while I get the game set up." Adrien happily walks over to his TV and Nino follows, after quickly setting his stuff down. "Dude, is this the new Game Station 5!? There were only 2000 copies released this morning, world wide, how did you get one so fast!?" Nino yells this aloud catching Marinette's attention. "Did you say Game Station 5? I've been waiting for that to come out to try the new game RoboBattles 3. I tried to get one this morning but they were all sold out by the time I got there." Marinette sighs and Adrien smile smugly. "Well it just so happen that I have one right here, and we could play. Well, that is of you want to M'lady?" Hearing himself Adrien pauses. 'Crap, why did I say that? She might realize that I'm Chat!' Adrien has a mental melt down but keeps a smile on his face. '...Where have I heard this before...? Oh well, Adrien just asked me to play a game with him!' Marinette thinks. "O-okay, your on!" Marinette grabs the controller and they begin playing, Marinette slightly aware of how close her and Adrien are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted tonight at midnight (Easter time) exact. I hope you read it. It will be titled "Truth or Dare" and you all know what that means!


	4. Truthb or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is an amazing girl, because without her this wouldn't have happened. She gets everyone to play TRUTH OR DARE!!

After awhile Marinette shouts in victory and Adrien sulks with defeat. "Woohoo, ten wins in a row, and zero losses!" Adrien sighs. "You're only lucky the controls are the same for this game." Adrien mumbled while pouting and pulls out his phone and noticed the time. "Whoa, we've been playing for two hours!" Adrien looks around. "Wheres Alya and Nino?" Marinette pauses for a split second and begins to freak out. 'OH MUH GUAD, I'M ALONE WITH ADRIEN!' Marinette begins to freak out as ADRIEN stands up. " Let's go check if they're in my room." Adrien turns toward the door. "Y-yeah, let's go room to your- I MEAN, room go to your lets-! Ahh." Marinette sighs aloud and rubs her head trying to calm down. "L-let's just go." Marinette quickly walks past Adrien who is staring at her dumbfounded. "O-okay." Adrien says ignoring Marinette's jumbled up words and follows behind her. Marinette and Adrien walk into the room to see Alya and Nino both on their phones with and empty bottle him front of them. "Hey, Nino we finished the game- well, games." Adrien shyly chuckled and Nino looks up from his phone and smiles. "Good, because Alya has been waiting for you guys so we can play a game she has planned." Alya puts her phone away and smiles michivously. "Well I'm guessing you guys are wondering what this bottle is for, right?" Adrien shrugs. "I just thought you drank a soda, but okay." Alya looks at Adrien and sigh but quickly returns to michivous grin. "Its ACTUALLY for a game, a 'Truth or Dare' game. With that one line Alya had now caught everyone's attention. "Whew! I thought you were going to say spin the bottle!" Marinette sighs with relief. "Or we could play that since you mentioned it." Alya wiggled her eyebrows and Marinette surrendered. "O-okay, truth or dare it is!" Marinette plops down beside Alya and Adrien sits beside her. "Alright let's get this party started!" Alya jestured towards Marinette to go and she spins the bottle. After a second the bottle slows down and lands on Alya. "Okay Alya, truth or dare?" Alya happily claps her hands. "Oooh DARE!" Marinette smiles. "Okay then I dare you-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than others and I made sure to leave it at a cliffhanger to build suspense for what Marinette will dare Alya to do! Also, sorry for the chapter being updated late, I accidentally my deleted all of my work and had to retype it at the last second. I hope you read tomorrow's chapter called Truth or Dare (2) when things really start to get spicy!


	5. Truth or Dare (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Alya introduced the idea of truth or dare they get into the game. Marinette spins the bottle and it lands on Alya. I wonder what she'll ask her? Find out in this chapter!

"Okay Alya, truth or dare?" Alya happily claps her hands. "Oooh DARE!" Marinette smiles. "Okay then I dare you to... Sit on Nino!" Alya rolls her eyes. "Girl you're gonna have to do better than that to make the game more fun." Alya stands and sits in Nino's lap nonchalantly and he blushes. "A-Alya!" Nino blushes and calls out to Alya who is acting as if this were nothing. "It might not be anything to you but it is for Nino." Adrien chuckles at his embarrassed friend. "Okay my turn!" Alya yells and happily spins the bottle which lands on Adrien. "Oh crap." Adrien says mortified at what Alya will ask or dare him. "Truth. Or. Dare?" Alya asks grinning from ear to ear. "I know this is probably a bad choice based off of the look on your face but... Dare." Alya cheers and gets off Nino and whispers the dare into Adrien's ear. " Got it?" Alya says sitting back down beside Marinette. "This is a good one, okay." Adrien nods and begins to scoot beside Marinette. "W-what was the dare?" Marinette asks highly aware of Adrien slowly inching closer. "Well you're obviously involved." Nino says as if everyone would know. Now Adrien is right beside Marinette who is a statue afraid that if she moves she'll regret it for years to come. Adrien leans in, now his lips are inches away from Marinette's cheek. Then, Adrien moves over and blows on her ear. "Eeeek!" Marinette squeals grabbing her ear as Adrien and Alya burst into laughter. "Oh my gosh- Girl you should've seen your face!" Marinette blushes and pouts out of embarrassment. Adrien spins the bottle and it lands on Marinette. "Truth" Marinette quickly announces without give Adrien a chance to ask. "Okay then, What do you know about Ladybug?" Hearing this question Marinette goes pale. "Huh?" Adrien smirks. "Well, you obviously know something about her. Once I heard that she pointed Chat Noir in your direction, saying all good things." Marinette is frozen not knowing how to respond. "Uh... um..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come back next time to find out how Marinette responds!


	6. Panic a bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien put Marinette into a tight spot and she doesn't know what to say!

Marinette is frozen not knowing how to respond. "Uh... um..." Alya leans in ready to hear what Marinette has to say. "Well, me and her are kinda... friends...?" Not knowing what to say Marinette realized she just dug her grave deeper. "So if your friends that means you must know who she is!" Nino shouts after putting two and two together. 'Oh no, this is getting bad!' Tikki thinks from inside of Marinette bag. 'I have to do something!' Tikki flies out of Marinette's bag and out of the crack in Adrien's window. "Well... you see... I-" Just as Marinette was beginning to speak the door bell rings. "Talk about bad timing." Alya says as Adrien sighs and leaves to go check who's at the door. With that done Tikki flies back into Marinettes bag without ever being noticed. 'You'r welcome Marinette, you'll thank me later.' Marinette hurries to her bag and grabs her pajamas. "Its getting late, let's get ready for bed!" Marinette races past Alya and Nino heading strait towards the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind her. "There was no one there, must've been a prank." Adrien says after coming back up the stairs. "Wait a minute... where did Marinette go?" Adrien looks around realising Marinette is gone. "She just went to put on her PJ's." Alya says pointing to the bathroom, Adrien nods and sits on his bed. Next Alya goes into the bathroom and changes and before everyone knew it they were dressed and ready for bed. Alya and Nino go into their bags and take their sleeping bags to set up. Suddenly Alya stops noticing Marinette still searching through her bag. "You okay girl?" Alya asks getting a bit concerned. "Yeah it's just... I... can't seem to find my sleeping bag..." Marinette stops digging through her bags and sighs. "Why don't you just share the bed with Adrien?" Alya states to Marinette, who is awestruck, and winks at her. "Hey Adrien, can Marinette share the bed with you? It's huge anyway, it looks even bigger than a king." Adrien rolls over toward Alya and shrugs his shoulders. "Fine by me." Adrien turns back over and Marinette quickly begins to panic. 'Sharing a bed!? With Adrien!?!' Alya leans closer to Marinette and whispers into her ear. "You don't have much of a choice and, if you ask me, this is a pretty good option. So go get him girl." With one final wink Alya lays back down in her sleeping bag. With a deep breath Marinette musters up all of her courage and climbs into bed beside Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what will happen in the night with Marinette sleeping beside Adrien. Find out next time when this updates, and it should be soon!


	7. Midnight Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marionette has to share the bed with Adrien, and he's okay with this!? I wonder what might happen during this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to those who have read this far, thank you so much! And I actually got a chapter at the time I set for once! I'll try to post chapters at Midnight or 1am at the latest.

Adrien lays stiff in his bed, highly conscious of Marinette beside him. 'Ugh. How am I supposed to sleep like this, with Marinette... so close!' Adrien squeezes his eyes shut in hope to fall asleep, but no matter how much he wished, he could not fall asleep. An hour passes and Adrien is still lying awake. Suddenly, Adrien hears Marinette mumble something and hesitantly rolls over. There in front of him is Marinette sleeping peacefully. "T... Tikki..." Adrien sighs, she was only talking in her sleep. "Tikki... spotts on." Before Adrien could even realize what Marinette had said, she begins to glow. Adrien covers his eyes because the light was bright compared to his dark room. When the bright light disperses Adrien opens his eyes to see Marinette as Ladybug. "Holy-!" Adrien covers his mouth remembering his friends are still asleep on the floor. 'She doesn't want anyone to discover her identity so... I'll try to help her.' Adrien taps on Marinette cautiously and she slowly opens her eyes. "Mom... what d-" Adrien quickly covers Marinette's mouth and her eyes snap open. 'What the-!' Marinette thinks as she stares at Adrien in shock. Adrien slowly points at Marinette's body, then moves his fingers to his lips motioning for her to keep quiet. He slowly moves his hand back and Marinette quickly, but quietly, sits up. "You'r suit is on..." Adrien whispers to Marinette and she looks down and her clothes, her eyes widen and she gasps. 'NOT GOOD, ADRIEN KNOWS!!' While Marinette has a panic attack Adrien climbs off the bed and opens his room door and waves for Marinette to follow. Marinette looks up at Adrien in confusion, what could he possibly be doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Adrien is doing, find out tomorrow!


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien asks Marinette to follow him but she's at a loss for what to do. What will she do?

Marinette stares at Adrien as he waved for her to follow in his bedroom doorway. 'I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone about this, let alone Adrien! Oh my gosh, what am I gonna do!?' Marinette hesitates on whether to follow Adrien or to make a break for the window, then Adrien smiles. This made Marinette calm down, seeing him smile at her as if he were talking to her, saying that everything is okay. So, Marinette slowly stands and tiptoes over to him. Adrien smiles, happy that Marinette actually followed, and that she trusted him enough to not run away. "I have something I need to tell- no... show you." Saying that Adrien turns and heads down the stairs and out the front door with Marinette cautiously following behind him. Once outside Adrien sighs, "This is crazy embarassing for me. To think that we were so close this whole time!" Adrien walks into an alley and Marinette stops. "...W-Where are we going...? And what do you mean by that?" Marinette asks hesitantly as Adrien stops and turns towards her. "Actually we're here." Adrien motions to the alley he's in. "A-An alley?" Marinette starts to think she should've run earlier to avoid this embarassing fiasco. "Just... Just hear me out. Please don't get too mad." Adrien begs and Marinette sighs and slowly nods. "Okay. Here goes nothing. Plagg, class out!" Even though Adrien didn't bring Plagg, he knew he was close by. There's no way he'd want to miss this moment, and just as he thought Plagg flies into his ring transforming him into Chat Noir. "Wh..." Marinette stares at Adrien, now as Chat Noir, speechless. "Hehe... um, suprise?" Adrien chuckles nervously and waves his hands in the air. "What, cat got your tounge?" Adrien jokes and Marinette stares, unable to think up what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, I was sick. From now on I'll post every other day.


End file.
